The Straw That Broke Two Brains' Back/Transcript
*'Narrator': Just another beautiful day in the city. Hey, who's ruining this nice day? *'Amazing Rope Guy': I did it. I robbed the jewelry store, and WordGirl didn't stop me. Ha, ha! Ohh. Hello, WordGirl. *'WordGirl': Look, I have someplace to be, so could we make this quick? *'Amazing Rope Guy': Ha! I don't think so. Prepare yourself, WordGirl, for the fight of your life. *'WordGirl': Okay, but it seems silly to be putting up such a big fight over a bag full of doughnuts. *'Amazing Rope Guy': A bag full of what? Oh. Aah! Ohh. Oh... *'Jim': All right. We can take it from here. *'WordGirl': Whoa, that was an abrupt entrance. *'Police Officer': Yeah. Well, we usually wait nearby and watch you work. *'Jim': You put a good show. *'WordGirl': Oh, thanks. You know, we try to bring a little flair to the job and really you know-- Right, right. We have to go. *'Amazing Rope Guy': I put up a good fight this time, though, right, guys? *'Police Officer': Eh, you've done worse. *'All': (Laughs) *'Amazing Rope Guy': Wait. Why am I laughing? Oh... ---- *'Tim': Just leaving? Oh, no, no, no, honey. We're just coming back. *'TJ': Man, I can't believe how many different types of ice cream they had. The Sandersons sure do know how to throw an ice cream party right. *'Becky': Oh... *'Tim': Don't worry, Hon. We brought you some back for you. *'Becky': You did? *'Tim': Sure, but then it melted on the way home and splashed all over the car. *'Becky': Oh. *'Tim': So we stopped and got you some ice cream at the store. *'Becky': You did? *'Tim: Yes... But the store was totally out of ice cream, so we got you this instead. *'Becky': Prune Pudding? *'Tim': It was either that or Asparagus Sorbet. *'Becky': Ohh... *'Tim': Boy, hon, it really is too bad that you have so many of those school projects and you're constantly running off at the worst possible times. *'Becky': Yes. I know. *'Tim': Oh, well, come on, TJ. Let me show you one of my favorite recreational activities. *'TJ': Watching TV, I hope. *'Tim': No, celery sculptures. *'Becky': That's it. I've had it. I'm sick and tired of missing recreational time because some villain wants to take over the city with ropes or meat or cheese or some other ridiculous thing. Well, no more. I will not interrupt my next recreation time because of some ridiculous villain. *'Tim': Becky, come in here, quick. *'Becky': Yeah? *'Tim': I know you're down about missing the ice cream party. But, look. *'Announcer': You love her. Your family loves her. Even your little brother loves Pretty Princess. But what goes on behind the scenes when the lights are down on this very sparkly show? Want to find out and see amazing colorful scenes never before seen on TV? Then stay tuned for the Pretty Princess Documentary-- "Citizens of a Sparkly Planet." Up next. *'Becky': Can we watch it, Dad? Can we? *'Tim': Of course. I'm just going to sit here and work on my celery sculptures. This one's going to be-- Nah, I'll let it be a surprise. Stay tuned. *'Announcer': And now, presented with almost limited commercial interruptions, we present the world premiere of "Citizens of a Sparkly Planet: The Pretty Princess Story." *'Dr. Two-Brains': Check, test, test, check. Is this thing on? Hello? *'Becky': No! *'Dr. Two-Brains': It is I, Dr. Two-Brains. You should have known that your pity that your paltry-- That's "Paltry" as in small and weak, not "Poultry" as in chicken and turkey-- Your paltry prison would never hold me. I mean, come on. How many times before you guys realize you need stronger bars? Seriously, it's getting a little insulting. *'Becky': Be right back school project. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Aha, WordGirl. Um, okay. Little shy today, W.G.? No problem. I'll segue right into describing my latest evil scheme, so brilliant, there's no way anyone is going to stop... Me. *'TJ': Wow, that was--- *'Becky': Abrupt? It means unexpectedly sudden and fast. *'TJ': You mean, like how WordGirl took Dr. Two-Brains down so fast? *'Tim': Or how the police showed up suddenly? *'Becky': Exactly. *'Tim': Hmm, interesting... But you know what's even more interesting? My latest celery sculpture of the Butcher. "Mm! I throw meat at people. Grr! Meat." Ha, ha, ha! Okay. The impression needs a little work. But you have to admit the sculpture is pretty dead on. That is The Butcher. *'Becky': It's coming back on. *'Announcer': We now return you to "Citizens of a Sparkly Planet." Already in progress. *'Becky': Oh, come on. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Uh, hi, me again. Sorry to keep cutting in on your program. No, I'm not, but since my capture was so abrupt. I didn't get a chance to yak about my latest evil scheme. I need closure. *'Becky': But how did he escape? *'Dr. Two-Brains': And if you're wondering how did I escape, well, WordGirl and the Police forgot all about my henchmen. *'Meathead': Hi. *'Dr. Two-Brains': They're were at the store buying crackers. Why crackers, you ask? Well, that bring us right back around to my latest scheme. *'Becky': Be back. Project stuff. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Well, well. Look who's back-- WordGump. Ha, ha, ha! Uh, all right. Well, glower all you want, kiddo. There's no way you're taking all 3 of us down as abruptly as you did just me be-- *'Meathead': What just happened? *'TJ': Wow, Becky, did you see that? *'Becky': See what? *'TJ': WordGirl took those bad guys out even more abruptly than before. *'Becky': Nope. Must've missed it. *'Tim': I missed it, too. Because I was working on this. Check it out. I"m Ralph the Sandwich Guy." *'Both': Chuck. *'Tim': "I'm Chuck the Sandwich Guy. Grr! Sandwich." *'Announcer': We now return you to "Citizens of a Sparkly Planet." Already in--. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Two-Brains here, arubptly interrupting your show again but it wouldn't have to if WordGirl would just give me a chance to describe my chance. I mean, what gives? *'Becky': Ohh! *'Announcer': We now return you to "Citizens of a Sparkly Planet." Already in progress. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Okay. Now hold on just a-- *'Announcer': We now return you to "Citizens of a Sparkly Planet." Already in progress. *'Dr. Two-Brains': If you think you're just going to-- *'Tim': Hmm, did you feel a draft? *'Announcer': We now return you to "Citizens of a Sparkly Planet." Already in progress. *'Dr. Two-Brains': All right! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. *'WordGirl': What? *'Dr. Two-Brains': What's with all the abrupt takedowns, WordGirl? I'm supposed to have time to explain my evil plan. *'WordGirl': I'm tired of it, okay? There's like, 50 of you villains and only one of me, so every day, there's at least one of you trying to pull off some evil scheme. And who always has to push aside her recreation time and come save the day? Me. *'Meathead': Recreation? *'WordGirl': Yeah, you know like hobbies or things you do outside of school or work that help you relax. I mean, everybody needs to relax once in a while. *'Meathead': Oh, I like collecting buttons. *'Tim': I like making celery sculptures. *'WordGirl': Couldn't you just once be a little more considerate of other people? *'Dr. Two-Brains': Oh, WordGirl, why didn't you just say so? I'm a villain. What do you think? No! Ha! What's the matter, WordGirl. My trap a little two abrupt for you? Ha, ha, ha! *'WordGirl': Let me go. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Not until you sit here and listen to my evil plan. *'WordGirl': Fine. Make it snappy. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Oh, it's snappy. Alright, and it's going to get snappier when I use my ray to turn the whole city into cheese. Ha, ha, ha! *'WordGirl': What? That's your super special evil plan. That you just can't wait, wait, wait to tell the whole world about? *'Dr. Two-Brains': Yeah, what's wrong with it? *'WordGirl': You've threatened to turn the city into cheese, like, a million times. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Yeah, but there are those other times, was going to turn the city into gouda. This time, I'm going to turn it into-- Wait for it-- Smoked Gouda. *'WordGirl': Smoked Gouda. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Yes. *'WordGirl': Smoked Gouda? *'Dr. Two-Brains': Yes. Smoked Gouda. Quit saying it. *'WordGirl': That's supposed to be the brilliant part, Smoked Gouda? *'Dr. Two-Brains': Yeah. Hey, going from gouda to smoked gouda isn't just about blowing smoke, you know?Actually, it is just about adding smoke, you know, but that doesn't mean it's easy. *'Tim': Hmm, I guess Bob has someplace to be. ---- *'Dr. Two-Brains': Get ready, WordGirl, because after I turn the city into cheese, you're next. Then we'll see if you still think my plan is no gouda. Ha, ha, ha! *'Narrator': Will WordGirl escape from the evil clutches of Dr. Two-Brains? Will Dr. Two-Brains finally succeed in what feels like his 700th attempt to turn the city into cheese? *'Dr. Two-Brains': All right. So I'm a little predictable. We get it. When something's good, you stick with it. *'Narrator': Or... Will finish things wrap up so arubtly without that I can't even finish my dramatic speech thingee? *'Police Officer': Okay, so are we good then? *'WordGirl': Yeah. I think so. Back to recreation time. Come on, Huggy. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Smoked Gouda. Why can't anyone else see the genius of it? *'Police Officer': Meh. You've done better. *'All': (Laughs) *'Dr. Two-Brains': Ha, ha. Yeah. Okay. Enough with the laugh track. *'Tim': There you are, honey. You missed a whole big WordGirl thing on TV. *'TJ': Too much awesomeness. *'Announcer': We now return you to "Citizens of a Sparkly Planet." Already in progress. *'Becky': All right. We can still catch the end. It's over? It's over? Why? Why do I always have to miss all my reaction time? Why? Why? *'Tim': Um, Honey-- *'Announcer': Stay tuned for a very special encore presentation of "Citizens of a Sparkly Planet." Coming up next. *'Becky': Ooh. Wait. One quick thing left to do. Be right back. *'WordGirl': (On TV) Sorry for the abrupt message, but I'm taking some recreation time for the next couple of hours, so just in case any of you villains were thinking of committing a crime... So again, if you were thinking about committing a crime in the next couple of hours, don't. Thank you for your time. *'Announcer': We now return you to "Citizens of a Sparkly Planet." Already in progress. And check it out-- my celery masterpiece. It's a WordGirl giving a high-five to Abraham Lincoln. ---- *'Becky': I would be if I were you. *'Narrator''': Right. Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes